Robes of the Outlaw (Kenji)
» |quest = Not applicable |obtain = Player-made }} «'Robes of the Outlaw'» (無法者のローブ) was the name of a set of studded leather and cloth armour worn by Fujimaru Nakamura on the early floors of in « ». The entire set was player-made, having been created by Momoko, though the bracers were forged by Akiye. Appearance The «Robes of the Outlaw» consisted of several single-slot pieces of equipment which provided a unique physical aesthetic, with Fujimaru himself declaring that he was essentially cosplaying as a pirate assassin when he wore the set.SAOK: Inbetweeners I The chest piece consisted of leather armour with minimal metal additives, appearing almost like robes, and featured two white shoulder belts. One was worn over the vest beneath the robes whilst the second was worn outside the robes, which additionally carried five «Throwing Picks» to allow for easy use. Hand-wear consisted of metal bracers coloured white, whilst the waist-slot sported a wide red coloured sash with a white belt holding it all in place. The lower-half of the outfit was doubly layered and about equal in height, which fell about the knees in a swath of cloth. Additionally, the leg-slot consisted of knee-high leather boots.SAOK: The Moneymaking Crusade Like the « », the main upper-body piece of the «Robes of the Outlaw» overwrite the appearance of other pieces of equipment, even when the other individual pieces were switched with something else. The only equipment unaffected by this trait were accessories and cloaks.SAOK: Inbetweeners III Weapons, including gathering tools such as pickaxes, were likewise unaffected.SAOK: Inbetweeners V Known materials *Unnamed leather. *Unnamed cloth. *Unnamed alloys. Attributes In terms of stats the «Robes of the Outlaw» was very similar to the «Cardiophylax» worn by Kenji Hiroshi, as both sets struck a balance between weight, mobility, and protection.Cardiophylax attributes Even without enhancement Kenji considered the set to be far superior to the shop-bought equipment of the 3rd and 4th Floors. In addition to its stats, it possessed the following special attributes divided amongst its various pieces: *«Quick Throw» -- a trait mimicking the function of Airi Natsume's «Sheath Knife Belt».Sheath Knife Belt attributes This allows for the use of the « s» sheathed across the chest with the off-hand without entering an «Irregular Equipment State» when a weapon is equipped. Provided by the upper-body piece. *«Piercing DoT» -- a trait inherent to the Throwing Picks. They continue to cause piercing damage to any target hit up until the pick is removed. *«Sales Buff» -- a quality-of-life trait. Increases the value of all items sold to NPC vendors by 5%. Provided by the upper-body piece. *«Purchase Buff» -- a quality-of-life trait. Decreases the sale value of all items sold by NPC vendors by 5%. Provided by the upper-body piece. *«Strength +3» -- statistical enhancement provided by the arm piece. *«Vitality +3» -- statistical enhancement provided by the arm piece. *«Agility +5» -- statistical enhancement provided by the waistline piece. *«Swimming Buff» -- a quality-of-life trait. Increases swimming speed, decreases water resistance, whilst allowing you to move underwater for longer. Provided by the leg piece. *«Silent Steps» -- quality-of-life trait that completely muffles the sounds of the wearer's footsteps. Provided by the foot piece. Known users *Fujimaru Nakamura. Author's notes Behind the scenes *Visually the set is based on Edward Kenway's modified assassin robes from the Assassin's Creed series, with a few slight differences. *The purchase and sales buff was included for thematic reasons, as well as being a shout out to Edward Kenway's pirating background. Trivia *The fact the «Robes of the Outlaw» was based on Edward's Kenway's robes was addressed in-story by both Kenji and Fujimaru on separate occasions. References & notes References Category:Armor